Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{1}{5}+14\dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {14} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {14} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=30 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Add the fractions: $= 30+\dfrac{4}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 30\dfrac{4}{5}$